This invention relates generally to washing and more particularly to the washing of clothes and dishes.
The present invention relates to a wide range of applications. In one application, the invention is useful in the field of cosmetics.
A wide assortment of creams, cosmetics, soaps, and medicines are applied to the topical layer of the skin with the intended affect of addressing a condition of the skin. Some examples of treatments include conditions of dry skin and acne.
The effectiveness of the treatment is directly related to the permeability of the material to the user's skin. If the active ingredient is unable to reach beneath the skin, the affect of the active ingredient is, at best, limited.
One such active ingredient is keratin which is used for the treatment of a variety of skin conditions and is also incorporated into soaps and creams to improve the user's skin. Unfortunately, keratin does not readily permeate the skin layer, hence, the vast majority of the keratin applied is simply washed or worn off without having the desired affect.
Another application for the invention is within the field of cleaning of items such as clothes, surgical scrubs, and dishes.
Cleaning through laundry, whether it is done in the home or in a commercial setting, constitutes a continuing chore. A wide assortment of detergents, pre-washes, and stain removers have been developed to assist in this chore.
Unfortunately, these chemicals are difficult to use and often do not remove many of the stains encountered. Further, these chemicals, after repetitive uses, tend to "flatten" or conceal the garment's color.
It is clear that there is a need for an easy to use and effective additive to assist in the cleaning of clothes, garments, and other items.